


Baby Wash Gets Washed

by twerkules_mulligan



Series: Where Is Home? AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkules_mulligan/pseuds/twerkules_mulligan
Summary: Where Is Home AU. We all saw how Carolina's bath with Grif and Simmons went in Chapter 8 of WIH, but how did Wash’s bath with Sarge and Donut go? In all honesty, it could've been much worse… but let's just say that if the mercs thought that they were going to get off easy after all of this, Sarge is going to guarantee them a one way ticket to hell.





	Baby Wash Gets Washed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *Rises from my fucking tomb* Surprise, bitch! Y’all will wish you'd seen the last of me! In all honesty though, I can't thank you all enough for your patience and support. I know that I struggle with writer's block a lot, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm trying my hardest to get back in the habit of writing. I wrote this piece awhile back for a friend (we actually met because she liked WIH a lot. Go figure.) so I thought I'd post it here as a “Sorry I'm Always Gone” gift. Please enjoy!

“Ack! Quit squirmin’, ya lil bastard!” Sarge orders, struggling to keep his hold on the taller man. “Don't ya wanna be clean enough ta deflect bullets!?”

“I… don't think it works like that, Sarge,” Donut says, taking Sarge's place in pulling Wash out from behind the couch. “But this lil baby _does_ need a bath! Oh, Wash, we're gonna make you look _so_ cute! We can brush your hair all nice, and put you in a sweater, and-”

“Whoa there, son. Let's just focus on getting this rascal clean first.” Sarge suggests, helping Donut finally pull Wash out from his hiding spot. Quickly, he scoops the blond up, distracting the boy by kissing his forehead.

Washington blinks, unimpressed with this display of affection. “No,” He states, crossing his arms in a huff. Though he doesn't try to struggle out of Sarge's grip- he knows better than to do that from his time with Locus. “D’wanna.”

Donut gives Wash a sympathetic smile. “Why not, buddy? Don't you wanna be clean?” He asks, subtly going around the room to put away Wash’s toys and grab a few bathtime-safe items for the little one.

“Too tired. Wanna sleep.” Wash insists, and yeah, the tyke definitely looks like he needs a nap, but both Reds know that he desperately needs a bath first.

“We can do naptime after bathtime, okay baby?” Donut coos, corralling the little one into the men's restroom. Once they're all inside, he closes and locks the door, not failing to notice how Wash flinches at the sound of the lock clicking shut. “Hey now… you okay, kiddo?”

“I… I dunno,” Wash whispers, pulling on the seam of his t-shirt anxiously, his teeth chewing the skin off his bottom lip, leaving red dots of blood behind. “Just don't like it… don't like bein’ trapped.”

“We'll protect ya, junior,” Sarge assures, ruffling Wash’s hair in an attempt to console him. “Ain't nobody gonna hurt one a’ my boys!”

Wash grins, giving Sarge a small nod of understanding. Donut takes the opportunity to dab Wash’s lower lip with a tissue, wiping away the specks of blood. Sarge also takes advantage of Wash’s momentary calmness by helping the young man out of his jeans and t-shirt, pausing only to make sure his diaper isn't wet before removing the worn garment. Once all of Washington’s clothes are removed, Donut fills the bathtub up with water, pouring a generous amount of bubble bath soap into the running water. Wash sits beside Donut on the floor, knees hugged against his chest as he watches the bubbles form on the water's surface, until he can't even see his own reflection.

“I think that's full enough!” Donut says, throwing off his sweater and t-shirt so they won't get wet. “Ready to get in, Wash?”

“In please!” Wash begs, his earlier reluctance forgotten at the sight of the bubble bath.

“Good manners, son,” Sarge praises, encouraging the freelancer's good behavior and mannerisms. After all, it sure as hell won't hurt anyone if Wash acts a little more respectful when he ages up again. But he'll worry about that later; he has a freelancer to clean up. Speaking of which… “Alrighty, in ya go!”

Wash grins like a cheshire cat, the blond dunking his head under the water as soon as he's in. Donut panics at the sight-  _ a file is set in front of Donut and the other Reds and Blues. “We found this in the base during our second attack,” Kimball explains, voice so uncharacteristically soft that it causes Donut to shiver with dread. “Washington and Carolina… Felix tried to drown them out of frustration at one point. We need to do our best not to remind them of that incident.”- _ and throws his arms into the bath, grabbing at Wash to pull him out. Managing to catch him by the forearm, Donut yanks Wash up. The freelancer pouts in frustration at Donut, thoroughly unhappy that his deep sea diving has been interrupted.

“Well at least his hair's wet enough for the soap,” Sarge mutters, patting Donut on the back to chill him out. He too remembers the file. “Don't worry yerself sick, son. Let 'im ‘ave his fun. He'll be fine!”

Donut scowls at Sarge. “He could’ve drowned, Sarge!” He says, his protectiveness for Wash able to be seen clear as day.

“Drown?” Wash whimpers, tears building up in his eyes.

Oh  _ fuck _ .

And just like that, Wash loses it, bawling like a wounded animal as he struggles to try and escape the bathroom. Sarge and Donut are quick to catch him though, able to out-muscle Wash until he's back to sitting in the bathtub. But the tears don't stop, the thin blond crying pathetically in fear, his knees pulled up to his chest to protect himself.

“Oh, baby,” Donut murmurs after a pregnant pause, the pink clad trooper feeling immensely guilty for scaring his little one. “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just worry about you, that's all. You're safe, okay? No one's ever gonna hurt you again, baby boy.”

Wash stares into Donut’s eyes, searching for a bluff. When he finds none, he gives Donut the tiniest of nods, choosing to keep quiet. Hesitantly, as to not spook Wash, Sarge reaches out and wipes the tears off of Wash’s face with his thumb. The three men stay silent for the next five or so minutes, Sarge and Donut taking the time to scrub Wash down. It's only after Wash has untensed that he speaks up again.

“Sorry…” Wash says, voice croaky from his earlier wailing. “I know I'm not supposed to get out without Papa or Daddy’s permission, but I just… I got so scared.” He ducks his head again, a few more tears spilling from his eyes.

“It's okay, junior. We know it wasn't yer fault,” Sarge assures, internally wishing he could strangle Locus and Felix to death with their own intestines. “You jus’ keep bein’ you 'n we'll be happy as can be.”

Wash smiles at that, closing his eyes as Donut washes his hair. Donut and Sarge sigh with relief at the sight, glad to have avoided another meltdown.

…

Hours later, once Wash is down for a nap on Sarge's chest, he silently kisses the sleeping sargent’s chin. “Thank you, grandpa.” He whispers, before falling back asleep on the man's chest. Sarge smirks at the words, but relaxed his expression again as he zoned out, just glad that Wash is with him and not with Locus and Felix.

At least here, Sarge can make sure he's in good hands.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is really short and not that great, but I really wanted to give y’all something for putting up with me and my hiatuses. I'm trying to get back on track with Where Is Home, but it's slow coming. I'll try to update it by the end of next month, but no promises. PS, I'm now going by he/him pronouns, but I won't share my name in fear of being found online by my family members. Hope you understand, you're all the best!


End file.
